dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pre Mustafar Darth Vader vs Goku Black
Sith Apprentice Anakin Skywalker vs Goku Black is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 2 Episode 1! After betraying their friends, murdering them with cold blood, and taking control of the universe under the master above them, they will meet the Battle of Titans for total control of the universe! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! SIDIOUS: ''My young apprentice .. I have a mission for you, there is one man who threatens our rule, call him Goku Black, kill him" ANAKIN: yes Master Vader landed on a planet where he met his opponent "They told me I would meet the Dark Lord, not a blond boy." Black said scornfully Never mind, I'll fight in front of you Black said Anakin pulled out his lightsaber they are ready! HERE WE GO! It was Anakin who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab,but Black took to the air and flew behind vader (pre mustafar), throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Anakin leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Black then fired several blasts of Ki at Anakin, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Goku Black. Ani would then seize Black telekinetically, and he hurled him at the remaining rubble of the ship. Before Trunks could recuperate, Ezra tried to attack him with the force, he Crush Black with The Force,Kicked him in the stomach, and with his lightsaber, he almost cut Black's waist. Black got behind the young Skywalker and kicked him in the stomach, hitting him 10 times at tremendous speed, but Anakin managed to respond and hit him in the face Anakin took off his robe Black used his Rosa sword They started in a duel, they both moved with incredible speed, Black wounded Anakin on foot, Anakin wounded Black on the shoulder "Kamehameha!" cried Goku Black, launching a vicious manoeuvre Anakin's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber,The young Sith called on the force to push the move back at Goku Black. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Anakin used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Goku Black but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Goku Black then began his Quiet Rage combination: punching Luke up in the air, before chopping him back down, and kicking him skywards again, Black tried to cut Anakin, but Anakin blocked him with his lightsaber, but Black got behind him and kicked him Anakin got really annoyed, and with tremendous speed he stuck Black in the stomach, choked him with force choke, kicked him 10 times in the stomach, hit him in the head, hit him, and nearly cut his waist, Black shot ki blast, Anakin evaded everyone and kicked him in the stomach, Black sent the kamehamea again, Anakin created a force shield and defended himself, he increased his speed and kicked to Black in the head Black began to increase his Power, and he became SSJR Black jumped behind Anakin, kicked him in the stomach, punched him around, punched and kicked, Anakin sprang back, and with the force manipulation he hit him physically and mentally. He kicked him, hit him, and with force speed kicked him in the stomach... Anakin was knocked back a few feet. Black tried a lunging punch at Darth Vader who easily dodged it and elbowed him in the face leaving him open for Vader to use all his body weight to shoulder barge at Frieza launching him and knocking him on his back. Black got up from the ground and turned into his SSJR before throwing a ki-blast at Anakin. The Sith Lord the blocked the attacks by using his Light-Saber cutting it in half! Anakin speeded up, stopped Black with force and kicked him, choking him with the force choke And with great speed he began to maneuver his blood, all of Black's blood exploded! Black was dying, Anakin took advantage of the opportunity, strangled him with force choke, and stuck his lightsaber in Goku Black's chest Sidious: ''Good Anakin...GOOD!" RESULTS And the Winner is: Sith Apprentice Anakin Skywalker! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Villains only themed DBX fights